Mason (Terrian Adventure)
Mason is a character encountered inside of Terrian Adventure multiple times First Encounter Required Always Mason is first encountered inside of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is sleeping on the couch. Encountering him will engage a battle. Attacking him will wake him up. This also angers him and is required to finish the battle. When awake and angered, he will have harder to dodge attacks. How To Defeat * He can be hurt enough to were he runs off angrily. * He can be spared after surviving long enough and using the "Apologize" act once at any point in the battle. Attacks Sleeping * He will fire Zs at the character. * He uses the same attack, only the Zs are slower, however more Zs appear. Angered * He throws around the character. * He fires mutated Zs at the character. * He summons spikes around the border. Second Encounter Skippable Normally / Not Playable In Murder Run Mason is later encountered in the battle room. He apologizes for his antagonism and asks the character if they want to train. Saying yes will enitiate the battle. How To Defeat * surviving until he has said all 10 pieces of dialogue will have him compliment the character's survival skills and end the fight. * Fighting enough will have him compliment the character's fighting skill and end the fight. * If HP goes under 10, he will apologize for going too rough and end the fight. Attacks * He punches the bulletbox. * He swipes the bulletbox with a sword. * He shoots the bulletbox with a gun. * A punching bag swings around inside the bulletbox. Third Encounter Required In Murder Run / Not Playable In Mercy Run Mason is sick of your murder and killing everyone (killing required to fight: Meggy, Saiko, Fishy Boopkins, Bowser, Bowser Jr., SMG4, SMG3, Mario, Luigi, Purple Luigi, Holo-Mason, Shroomy, Jeeves) and acts for your death. After a 14 turns, he will enter gamemode. After gamemode, the command "Remind" appears. Using it enough causes him to go inter his sorrow form. How To Defeat * Get him into his Sorrow phase and then use the fight command. * Die. Attacks Normal * He fires a laser at the character. * He poisons the character. * He slams the character against the walls of the bulletbox. * He summons homing missiles to chase the character. Gamemode * Mario Bros. The character goes through a grayscale world 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. Reaching the flagpole causes a blue firewall to hit and stun the character and ends the turn. Htting any enemies or falling down any bottomless pits causes the attack to restart. * Legend Of Zelda The character goes through some rooms in a grayscale form of the orginal The Legend Of Zelda. Reaching a new room after 6 rooms causes the blue firewall and the turn end. Getting hit by any enemies or projectiles causes attack restart. * Kirby The character goes through an empty kirby level. The blue firewall appears at the end with the attack ending. Sorrow Before Reminding * He has the same attacks as he does in his Normal phase, only slower After Reminding * Tears flow down the bulletbox. * The same attack as before, only the tears are slower. Dialogue First Encounter Pre-Battle * "Zzzzzzzz...." In-Battle * "Zzzzzzz..." Before waking * "Zz-Yah?! What?!" When waking him * "Hey!" 1 after waking * "Why Did You Wake Me?!" 2 * "I'm Trying To Sleep!" 3 * "This Is My Couch!" 4 * "I Have The Right To Sleep Here!" 5 * "Sorry?! SORRY?! YOU WOKE ME UP AND TRYED TO KILL ME!" using the Apologize command * "YOU THINK THIS WILL BE SOLVED BY A SIMPLE SORRY?!" 1 after using the apologize command * "*pant*...*pant*" 2 after using the apologize command * "Huh... Sorry For Lashing Out Like That." 3 after using the apologize command Post-Battle * "Here, Let Me Move This Couch For You." * "Go On," 2 Second Encounter Pre-Battle * "Hey! It's You!" 1 * "How Are You?" 2 * "I'm Currently Training To Take Down Threats." 3 * "Wanna Train With Me?" 4 * "Sweet. Let's Battle!" If Yes is chosen * "Oh, That's Okay. Come Back If You Change Your Mind." If No is chosen In-Battle * "How It Works Is That I Attack You," 1 * "You Can Dodge," 2 * "But If You Don't," 3 * "You Get Hurt." 4 * "Try Not To Die, Okay?" 5 * "You Can Also Fight, But..." 6 * "...If Your Opponent Isn't Evil..." 7 * "Please, Spare Them." 8 * "That's It!" 9 * "Those Are The Basics!" 10 * "Wow! Your Fighting Skill Is Good!" If the character fights enough. * "Oh My Goodness, I'm Sorry! I Must Have Went Too Hard!" If the character' health goes below 10. Post-Battle * "You're Pretty Good! Keep Going!" If the character wins by fighting or surviving * "Sorry About That, You Should Keep Going," if the character wins by going under 10 health. Third Encounter Pre-Battle * "Oh? You're Going?" 1 * "No? Good," If the character moves toward him instead of the door. * "Why Don't You Stay A While?" If the character moves to the door instead of him. * "Nice listening," If the character moves toward him instead of the door. * "Oh, That Wasn't An Offer..." If the character moves toward the door instead of him. * "Get Over Here And Face Me." If the character still moves toward the door instead of him. * "NOW." If the character still moves toward the door instead of him. * "NOW!" If the character still moves toward the door instead of him. * "Huh, I Guess You Don't Quit," If the character reapproaches him after failing and dying. * "Huh, You Suck At Survival," If the character reapproaches him again. In-Battle * "I've been watching you," 1 * "You've been busy," 2 * "You've killed everyone," 3 * "Mario, Luigi, Meggy, Saiko, Fishy Boopkins," 4 * "SMG4, SMG3, Bowser, Bowser Jr.," 5 * "...Tari..." 6 * "Well guess what?" 7 * "Here's where it ends," 8 * "You Don't Mess With All ''My ''Friends!" 9 * "Nope, That's Out Of Here," When using the Attack command. * "I'll just keep dodging that," When using the Attack command a second time. * "Have you learned nothing?" When continuing to use the Attack command. * "You've Done So Much Damage," 10 * "But The Journey Ends Here," 11 * "How About You Just Die?" 12 * "That Would Make This Much Easier." 13 * "Let's Play A Game!" 14, Entering Gamemode * "Game Over!" When failing an attack in Gamemode * "The Games Are Over!" Reaching the end of Gamemode * "What Are You Doing..?" Using The "Remind" Command. * "Stop It!" Using The "Remind" Command Again. * "Stop It..! ...Please..." Using The Remind Command Again. * "Everyone,... ...Why?!..." Reminding Mason Of Everyone. * "...Tari..." Reminding Mason Of Everyone 2 * "...*Sob*..." After Reminding * "..." Using The "Attack" Command And Killing Him. Splash Text First Encounter Before Waking * Mason snoozes quieter. | Idle * Mason continues to sleep. | Idle * Mason: Attack 0, Health 500 / If You See Him Snoozing, Don't Wake Him. | Examine * Mason wakes up! | When waking. After Waking * Mason wakes up! | When waking. * Mason bounces around angrily! | Idle * Mason takes a 5 second nap. | Idle * Mason stares unhappily at you! | Idle * Mason is wishing you'll go away. | Idle * Mason: Attack 5, Health 500 / Silent But Deadly... | Examine Second Encounter * Mason: Attack 2, Health 800 / A Training Master | Examine * Mason throws his body at the dummy. | Idle * Mason beats up Sandbag! | Idle * Mason makes fighting noises. | Idle * Mason is feeling the heat! | Idle After Attacking * Mason is feeling the weight of a master! | Idle After Losing 600 Health Third Encounter * Mason: Attack 12, Health 1 / Easy, Isn't He? | Examine * Mason glares at you! | Idle * Mason gives the mother-of-all death stares! | Idle * Mason guesses how much time you have left to live. | Idle * Mason wants you dead! | Idle Music Category:Terrian Adventure Category:Terrian Adventure Characters